Amuto: Lost Without You
by Kellie413
Summary: Amu Hinamori is stubborn and unwilling to show true feelings about anything. After meeting Ikuto Tsukiyomi, she is unable to control herself; will she let loose and accept her feelings before Ikuto leaves her for good?
1. Chapter 1

Amu Hinamori. The name itself was filled with individuality and independence. At seventeen years of age, she attends a private high school with its own campus, Seiyo Academy – one of the top ranked high schools in all of Tokyo, Japan. As a student of the top high school, she is in the top five percent of the highest ranked students in the academy. One might conclude, she may get the title of the valedictorian next graduating year. She was one of the lucky students that received her own dorm room – desk, two lamps, one bed, a wardrobe, bathroom, a small refrigerator, and a small book case.

With stunning brown hair and bright pink highlights, she exceeds all students in standing out. Being the most talked about student at the academy grounds, Amu has many wannabe-her's, most of which she ignores. She chooses not to talk to anyone unless spoke to by someone of higher authority. She is the only daughter of the well known Kimika and Naoko, owners of the Hinamori Bed & Breakfast, recognized nationwide. Being so successful, Kimika and Naoko are often out of the city, traveling to other countries and whatnot. At most, Amu will get to see them on holidays, other than that, she spends most of her time alone. It's not her fault she's such a loner, her parents were never really there for her, therefore, that is the way she treats others – with the cold shoulder.

Despite her intelligence, Amu's physical features are simply model perfect. She was strikingly stunning. Her chocolate brown eyes emphasized her hair, and vice versa. Although she may not have the most fully developed bust, she was content with her B-cup. She was also fairly skinny because of her previous case of bulimia. Her skin color was a light tan, some may call it honey tan. Because of this, it's rumored that she's made girls realize their bisexual or lesbian selves. Even though she was just seventeen, she has created a reputation for herself, and she intends to keep it, no matter what happens.

* * *

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-! **

Amu clicked off her alarm clock and plopped back under her covers.

_Ugh, will sophomore year ever end? Three weeks seems like three years! _

Reluctantly, she dragged herself out of her bed and walked into her fairly small bathroom. She had to admit, even though it seemed small, it's just the right size for her. She started off with a shower, a nice and warm one. She stripped of her night gown and stepped in. Lavishing herself with water and strawberry scented body-soap, she felt herself relaxing a bit. Washing the soap off her body with water, she realized how unusually cool the water was, even when she turned the knob all the way towards 'Hot'.

_I guess I'm not the only person awake now. _

Afterwards, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Splashing cold water onto her face, she wondered what she was to do this summer. Last year, she had spent it at the local café as a waitress. This year, she planned to do something else.

_Paris? Ha, in my dreams. _

Amu walked toward her wardrobe wrapped in a towel. She took out her school uniform. It was rather simple actually – red for the girls, blue for the guys. She got dressed into her undergarments, then carefully dressed into her uniform; she didn't want to get it wrinkled, especially after the school washing machine nearly ate it. As if it were automatic, she buttoned up her white long sleeved shirt, put on her red, loosely pleated skirt that was at mid-thigh length, a thin black overcoat with the schools official seal, and black boots. Being who she was, she didn't just wear the school uniform, she spiced it up. She put on a red tie, a skinny black belt on her waist, and she un-tucked her white shirt from her skirt. She didn't know why, but the students at Seiyo Academy are always dressed properly; she found it to weird. She made sure her white cuffs were over the thin black overcoat.

She combed her hair so that it parted more towards the left of her face, leaving her side bangs over her forehead. She had to say, she really liked her hair. It earned her the nickname of 'Chocolate Covered Strawberry'. From her desk, Amu grabbed her binder, filled with notes. The digital clock read, 7:43 AM.

_Ah, just on time, seventeen minutes to get to homeroom._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry, hurry, Amu is going to walk through the hallways any minute!"

_I don't understand why they scatter to either sides of the hallway when I come through. Am I of that much importance? _

Amu was in no rush, she didn't care if she was late. She walked at her own pace through the hallways. All eyes were on her, some filled with admiration, while some were full of jealousy. It was like a runway show, just slower and less demanding. Amu wasn't bothered by this, in fact, she was used to it. She had to admit, it was getting old.

_What am I to them? Do they honestly think I'll kill them or something? Geeze. I don't think I'm that harmful. I haven't even showed them any violence. What is this? Praise? Jealousy? Whatever it is, it's so ridiculous. It's as if they don't have lives for themselves. What a bunch of – _

**Thud! Shwoosh!**

Her binder slid across the floor, her papers scattered on the floor while most just stuck out of her binder.

**Silence. **

The Seiyo Academy celebrity, Amu Hinamori, was on the floor, lying on her side, her legs closed and together – _Thank goodness. _

The audience was in utter shock. What are they supposed to do? Help her up? Panic? Call the nurse? They didn't know. This never happened, at least, not to Amu. Mumbles began to form, and Amu was still on the floor, not knowing what to do. Slowly, she pushed herself up from off the floor and brushed the dust off her clothes. To her own surprise, some teachers have even come out to see what had happened.

Amu heard footsteps approaching her and people started to talk aloud.

"It's him!"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

"He's such a hottie!"

"The perfect man!"

_Ikuto? Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Who? What? _

She turned around and time just stopped. Striking midnight blue hair, mysterious dark blue eyes, and tall; taller than her by an inch – or four. He was dressed in black shoes, a white long sleeve shirt, a thin black overcoat with a blue collar, cuffs, and hemline. His black pants were neatly ironed – _Why can't I never get my shirt to be _that _neat? _

He couldn't be possibly older than Amu, in fact, he was as well, a sophomore – a sophomore repeating his second year due to absences. Even with all these thoughts running through her mind, Amu stayed un-phased, her expression was indifferent.

"Are you that mesmerized by my features, Amu Hinamori?"

He was teasing her. _He_ was teasing _her. _How dare he! Unable to take his arrogant nature, Amu opened her mouth to say something. People stared, Amu Hinamori was going to say something to someone that wasn't someone of high authority. They listened intently.

"Arrogance."

Her voice rang through the ears of the students and Ikuto. It was melodic, harmonic, and simply beautiful. It was only one word, but it was perfect.

He smirked and handed the binder to her. Amu took hold of her binder, but before she could actually take it away, Ikuto took hold of her waist and pulled her towards him. Their bodies touching, separated by clothes. Her eyes widened slightly as they stared into his eyes. They both still had a firm grip of the binder, not sure why.

_Amu, he's touching you, shove him, do something! He's smirking, Amu! He's smirking at you! The school's female idol! _

Even so, her body couldn't respond, it was in shock. What was he doing?

He lowered his head at her ear and whispered, "Call me arrogant all you want, Amu."

_There he goes again! Wake up, Amu! C'mon! _

Amu snatched her binder from Ikuto's grasp and pushed him away gently. Amu glared at Ikuto and he simply smirked, humored by her attitude.

"Aw, I can sense the tension between us. I was expecting a thank you from helping the famous Amu Hinamori," stated Ikuto.

His voice was not low, but it wasn't totally high either. He pretended to sound hurt, which annoyed Amu a bit.

"Thank you," Amu stated reluctantly without a flaw in her apathetic expression.

Ikuto shrugged, "I guess I'll have to settle for that. Shall I walk you to class, just in case you fall over again?"

Ikuto extended his arm for Amu, bowing a bit. She stared at him.

_Is it me, or is it a little bit warmer than usual for a winter morning? _

"You're insane, Tsukiyomi."

"Ouch, Amu, I was just being a gentlemen."

"I don't need your help."

"But I want to help."

Amu continued you stare at the persistent bastard.

"You're just desperate for a girl."

The crowd gasped, has she just insulted Ikuto Tsukiyomi? She had! Ikuto stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"Whoa, whoa, let's back up, I'd like to consider that I'm well liked by many girls."

"Like I said, you are arrogant. Not all girls like you. Stop being such a jerk."

And at that moment, probably a quarter of the girls were against Amu.

"How dare she say that to Ikuto!"

"Geeze, she's just jealous Ikuto's better than she is."

Amu listened to these comments, so unlike the ones she usually got. Unknowingly, Amu's eyes flinched and dropped ever so slightly. Ikuto noticed and was about to say something when she turned on her heel and walked on forward to her class.

_I won't forget this, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. _

_Amu Hinamori, you interest me. _


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, it was noon and also Amu's lunch period. Like always, she walked to her dorm and have a nice hour to herself, forgetting what happened earlier.

_What happened again? Oh, yeah, nothing, absolutely nothing. _

Amu opened her door and set down her binder on the desk. She took off her boots and went to her mini-fridge.

"Damnit, I forgot to shop for food yesterday. Stupid …" Amu mumbled.

She shut the fridge door and plopped onto her bed, staring at her ceiling. She stomach growled. She was against school lunch, it was simply disgusting. Cooked by people who could've sneezed in it, totally ew. She sighed.

"Yo," came a voice from her open window.

Startled by the voice, Amu nearly fell off her bed.

_What the hell? _

She turned around and saw Ikuto, leaning outside her window. From her bed, she wondered why he was here.

"What do you want?"

Ikuto rested his arms on her window sill and leaned his chin on top.

"Well, you see, I was just walking by when I realized your room was somewhere here, so I came for a visit. Surprised?"

Amu shrugged, "Whatever."

"May I come in?"

Amu turned to look at Ikuto, "Are you insane or something? What makes you think I'd let you in?"

He smirked – _Damn that smirk. _

"Well, I just happened to overhear you saying you had no lunch, and I wouldn't let such a lady as yourself to starve, even if for an hour."

She felt herself blush, but shook it away. Should she let him in? What if someone sees?

_Oh, what the hell, I'm starving. _

She walked over to the window and offered her hand to him. He stared at it in slight shock.

"You're actually letting me in? Me? Of all people?"

She stared at him and was about to say something before she realized what silky hair he had. She was utterly mesmerized by it. Without knowing, she reached her hand for it. Before she knew it, she was running her fingers through it.

_So soft._

As for Ikuto, he merely smiled, "Hey, what'cha doing, Amu?"

His words snapped Amu back to reality; she took back her hand and was embarrassed.

Ikuto laughed softly, "That felt nice, you know?"

Amu blushed and turned around, "I'm going to the bathroom."

She began to walk when Ikuto asked her, "Do I still have the permission to enter?"

Amu stopped walking and considered his question, "Whatever, do as you want."

Ikuto smiled and when Amu was in the bathroom, he climbed through her window and sat on her bed. At his side was a bag from the local café, filled with his favorite treats. It was supposed to be his lunch, but he figured he could share some.

After five minutes or so, Amu came out and saw Ikuto on her bed and food all over.

"Hey! I sleep on that! Eat at the table, you idiot!"

Ikuto took a bite of his cupcake and said, "I like it here better."

Amu grunted and sat across from him. He handed her a ham and lettuce sandwich. She looked at it, not knowing whether she should take it or not.

"C'mon, it won't bite, more than likely, you'll bite it," he smiled.

She took the sandwich and unwrapped it; it was fresh. She took a bite of it, then another, and another. After 3 minutes, it was gone. She threw the wrapper into the waste basket.

"How was it?" Ikuto asked, packing his treats into the bag and throwing it away in the basket.

"Good?"

"I'm glad, maybe we can do this again sometime."

Amu snapped her head towards Ikuto.

"What?"

Nervously, he scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair at the same time.

"Well, I mean. I have a bad habit of buying more than enough food for myself and I usually don't finish it, so maybe if we eat it together, I won't have to keep wasting so much everyday."

"Y-You don't have to, I'm fine without it, you know."

Ikuto chuckled, "I bet that's what you were thinking this morning when you thought you were going to have a filling lunch by yourself."

"Shut up."

Although, she couldn't help but smile a little. Ikuto saw this and was happy.

"Yeah, so, maybe we can do this again, right?"

Amu crossed her arms and looked away.

"W-Well, I mean, if you just so happen to walk by, I-I guess."

Hearing this, Ikuto was overjoyed.

"Score! I get to eat lunch with Amu Hinamori!"

"Whatever."

Inside, they both know Amu was just a little happy, just a bit though.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, hey, I heard Ikuto had lunch with Amu!"

"No way!"

"The two of them? Together!?"

The news had gotten throughout the student body.

"Hey, Amu, is it true? You're having lunch with Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

Without a second thought, Amu got up from her seat and walked away, annoyed by these wannabes, fakers, and nosy-bodies.

_Can't they just leave me be? _

Out in the hallway she heard a conversation going on around the corner.

"Ikuto, are you really eating lunch with Amu these days?"

"Why her? Aren't I prettier?"

"Why don't you have lunch with me, Ikuto?"

Swarms of girls were around Ikuto, preventing him to get to Amu. They didn't want their "perfect man" to go to their "perfect lady"; it just wasn't fair. Amu's perfect, why does she need Ikuto?

"C-C'mon, ladies, chill," stated Ikuto nervously.

"Ikuto! You mustn't go with her! Sh-She's not your type!"

"Yeah! Who wants a loner anyways?!"

"She probably won't even talk to you!"

"She probably doesn't talk because she's stupid!"

"But she's in the top five percent!"

"So? She could've paid her way up there, I've heard she's practically rich!"

"Oh my gosh, so true!"

_All these words … It was like yesterday my presence was adored and admired by all. Now, because of a simple slip, I've become public enemy number one; everything's just peachy, isn't it … What a drag these last few weeks are. _

Amu sighed and walked around the corner. Heads turned towards Amu and silence surrounded the atmosphere. No one wanted to say anything. Did she hear what they had said about her? What was she going to do with them? Was she angry? Did she come to take Ikuto away from us?

One powerful voice rose above all, "Amu Hinamori! We won't allow you to take Ikuto away from us! You don't deserve him!"

Suddenly, mumbles and nods followed. Then, the swarm was all on the same page – Commence plan "Keep Amu Away From Ikuto" now!

Amu stayed as she was, she didn't cry, shout, and anger anyone. She didn't bother, she finally heard the truth, what people really thought about her, and it's what she's always wanted to hear. She pointed to herself and titled her head adorably.

"Me? Take Ikuto away from you wannabe-me's? Look at you, you're destroying my look, my reputation. As of Ikuto, why would I take him away? Why would I want him? I'm practically overjoyed he's around you guys," Amu stated with a smirk.

She said what she wanted and she was glad. No one dared answer her back. Her tone was stern and final. They were _scared_ of her; what was she capable of anyways? Apparently, a whole hell lot. She turned around and walked back are the corner, completely, one hundred percent satisfied.

_Idiots, just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm an asshole. I'm smarter than all of them put together, for sure. _

"Psht, I don't even know why I was jealous of her in the first place, such a bitch," one of the girls stated aloud.

Hearing this, Amu stopped walking; they all heard. The slow walk of Amu had stopped. They heard her pace, walking back towards them. They panicked. Amu walked back towards the girl, whom apparently was the little leader of the group. Long blond hair, green eyes, and a slender body. She was standing _right_ next to Ikuto. Amu kept her eye on her, never blinking, never looking away. Her eyes flared, anger rising.

"I know it was you, don't try to hide it. How dare you call me a bitch. You will pay, you five cent whore."

Her tone was serious, threatening, and severe. The girls parted a pathway for Amu; they sure didn't want to get killed. Standing with utter fear, the blond didn't move. Amu stood in front of her, not flinching whatsoever. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Ikuto, who was standing next to the blond. He saw Amu's expression, and he had to admit, he was a bit scared too.

"Amu? C'mon, just ignore them. I know! Let's go have lunch!"

But Amu didn't hear, "You'll pay for this, you'll regret this, dumb blond."

"What's happening?"

"What's she going to do?"

"We should get a teacher!"

Amu raised her fist, ready to pound every single organ out of her, but she stopped midway.

_Amu, what're you doing? What are you thinking? Why do you care what she thinks of you? Oh, right, she called you a bitch. So what!? Tell her to bark! _

She fought with that little voice in her head, and eventually lowered her fist, surprising the blond. They both calmed down slowly.

_Breathe, inhale, exhale, inhale, and exhale. _

Amu looked at the girl dead-on. She leaned close into her face until her eyes met her blue ones.

"What are you, freshman? You actually think you could say something and get away with it? Especially with me? You've got guts; I hate it. I'll give you two options. Wanna hear 'em?" Amu questioned in a low voice.

The blond didn't answer, she couldn't. Her eyes were staring into her dark orbs, afraid.

"I can let you go right now and you can cry your eyes out in your dorm, or you can just leave me alone for the rest of your four years here."

She didn't reply, so Amu straightened herself and walked past her, into the darkened corridor, completely content.

_See, was that so hard? Doing things in a non-violent way? – Yes, yes it was. _

The girl fell to the floor, shaking; never had she experienced such a moment that literally took her breath away. Those brown eyes portrayed anger and mercy towards her. She couldn't imagine what Amu could've done with her.

Sensing the annoying silence, Ikuto cleared his throat.

"W-Well, I guess you all know what's in store if you mess with her," he stated jokingly as he followed Amu.


	5. Chapter 5

Amu walked along the pack of the school, silly rumors about it being a haunted area didn't bother her a bit, but she liked it actually. The eerie feeling she got when she laid her hand against the walls. The coldness of the wall, the dark corners, dying trees; this was her sanctuary.

She walked around a dark corner.

"Boo."

She stared at him, unphased, and turned around to walk around another corner.

"Aw, Amu, don't be like that! Hey! Wait up!"

Ikuto ran after Amu, but once he got to the corner, she was gone, disappeared.

_What the hell? Amu? _

He was freaked out, no one could walk along that wall that quickly. Did she disappear? Did something take her away? Suddenly, he felt cold hands running up the back of his neck into his hair; it gave him major goose bumps.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You. Tsukiyomi."

_What is this? Who's behind me? C'mon, Ikuto, you have balls, turn around … Now! _

He turned around and nearly fell unconscious, behind him, he saw a hand puppet with a dark eye, stitches in place of the other eye, and an eerie crooked smile. Ikuto shouted with fear as he fell over on his bottom.

"Stupid, scared of a puppet."

It was then he realized, it wasn't a random floating puppet. It was Amu, taunting him. He felt humiliated.

_I cannot believe I was tricked … _

He sighed and got back up.

"Smooth, Amu, very clever."

She shrugged and stroked the puppet as she began to walk somewhere; Ikuto followed alongside.

"So, um, you hungry?"

"No."

"Oh."

Amu walked to a tree and put the puppet into a hole in the trunk.

"Why are you putting it in there? It'll get dirty."

She glared up at him, "It's not your business."

He playfully pouted, "Fine, I'll figure it out myself."

He reached into the hole and took out what felt like a metal chain. Amu's eyes widened as she saw what he took out – a locket, a simple silver locket.

On instinct, Amu shouted, "Give it back!"

But Ikuto held it high, surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Why? This is payback for scaring me earlier."

She jumped up desperately, trying to get the locket back. She glared at him harder and pushed him onto the ground. They were on the floor, together in an awkward position. Amu was on all fours, while Ikuto was underneath. At that moment, Father Time had dozed off. Ikuto's eyes were wide, his mouth slight ajar. Amu was left speechless; what had she just done? The locket slid over to the side, neither of them noticing. Amu's mouth was agape, her eyes were soft; she was speechless, had she ever noticed Ikuto this way before? Had she even noticed that he was alive? No, and no. Once again, her eyes were drawn to his eyes, such a beautiful color. His hair was the same story; simply stunning, so soft. Her hands were drawn to his face, stroking his cheek gently, running through his hair. Ikuto's eyes softened as she touched his face.

_Who's this person? Amu Hinamori? Is that really you? Is that really the Amu that had an attitude, hated people, and rebelled against anything? _

He was lost, he didn't know anything, and his mind went blank as soon as Amu made contact with him. Her hands were cool; he liked the way they felt when they ran through his hair. He reached up and held her hand, stopping her from continuing. He reached up his other hand and pulled her onto him. His chin rested above her head, while he rubbed her back. Their hands were together, beginning to intertwine. Her conscious was lost, long gone. They stayed in that position for what felt like an eternity, not moving, just together.

He nipped her ear, and whispered her name, and she whispered his.

_Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu … _

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi … _

_What's happening?_

It must have been about ten minutes before Amu realized what was happening. She roughly got off him and stood up, grabbing the hem of her skirt tightly, embarrassed; her face was completely flushed.

_What have I done? _

Fragments of her pushing down Ikuto replayed in her mind, him nipping at her ear, whispering her name, and she whispered back. Ikuto got up and stood in front of Amu. He reached his hand towards her hand, trying to intertwine their fingers. He wanted to be with her. He longed for her.

_Perhaps, I have a chance … _

Amu pushed his hand away and turned around swiftly. Before running off, she told him clearly, "I apologize."

And she was off.

"Amu!"

Ikuto was just about to run after her, but his eyes darted to the silver locket. It had been hidden in the grass. He gently picked it up and opened it. Disappointed, there was nothing inside, nothing but gathered up dust. He sighed and closed the locket, slipping it into his pocket. His mind was filled with thoughts, whirls and whirls of thoughts.

_What really happened? Did Amu just _want _to be near me?_

Ikuto ran after Amu, only to find out that she disappeared again, and this time, she wasn't playing any tricks on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Amu was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts were knocking at her head, wanting to know, wanting to find the reason why she acted so out of character.

_What happened to me? Why did I touch him in such a manner? What's happening to me? … _

Amu intended on forgetting the entire event, but she couldn't. No matter how many times she told herself not to think about it, the idea always found a back door. Anxious to relieve her mind, she took a long bath.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was running towards Amu's dorm, after realizing that it was locked and no one answered the door, he ran back outside to her window, hoping to catch her if she went in. Inside the bathroom, Amu was getting dressed into her nightgown.

_Much better. Who the heck am I kidding, that was a killer reliever. _

Amu walked out of the bathroom, only to find a figure lying on her bed, very still. Hearing the door open, Ikuto turned his head to see Amu. He hadn't prepared himself for this; what she was wearing, it was intoxicating. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her skin was honey tan, her legs were slender and quite long, and her expression – anger? Shock? Excitement?

"You! Get out this instant!" she shouted as she tried to cover herself.

Ikuto sat up on the bed and simply stared; Amu stepped back.

"What're you looking at?"

She eyed him carefully, not knowing what he may do, or may want to do. She shivered at the thought.

Snapping out of his trance, Ikuto muttered, "I'm sorry."

Amu turned her head towards him.

_What had he said? Sorry? For what_

Before she knew it, Ikuto was standing in front of her, staring at her without end.

"I said, I'm sorry. You know, for what happened before behind the school. I didn't mean to startle you. I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

Amu walked passed him, not knowing what so say. It wasn't his fault, it was her own.

"Amu?"

She sat at her desk as she began working on her biology homework. Hesitantly, he walked over to her, looking over her shoulder at her work.

"Wrong, it's the umbilical chord," he teased.

"Shut up, I'll get it wrong when it's marked."

"Well, I decree that the answer you have just written down is incorrect, Miss Hinamori."

Amu got fed up with his complaining, and turned around.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

She really did want to know why he was pestering her.

"You don't know?"

"I'm losing interest in this topic …"

He smirked, "Really? You're losing interest? To be honest, I have a lot of interest."

She blushed. How could he say that? Why was he saying this? What was he thinking? Is he insane?

"Aw, you're blushing for me, Amu," Ikuto teased as he gently pinched her cheek.

"I-Idiot, get out!" she pouted.

"Oh, but why?" questioned Ikuto as he lay on Amu's bed.

She sighed.

"This. Is. My. Room."

"But Amu, can't we just share? Just for one night? You see … Um … My room mate, is such a loud sleeper, he tosses and turns all over the place. Please, just for one night, Amu?"

Ikuto looked at her with the sweetest act he could pull off.

_Honestly, I have no room mate, I kicked him out, a man need's his privacy._

"Hmph, whatever, just don't get in my way."

_What am you thinking?! Tell him to scram! Scatter! Don't tell me you believe in that stupid lie!_

Ikuto chuckled, "Amu, you're so nice, thank you."

_Idiot, he's in for it. I'll kill him, drag him to Mississippi and shoot him three times before catching a plane and running off._


	7. Chapter 7

"That's the wrong answer!"

"No, it's not, mind your own business."

"But, Amu!"

Amu got fed up with Ikuto's persistent nagging. When was this ever going to stop? And to think, it had only been fifteen minutes since he had asked to stay for the night. Isn't that just peachy? – _No, not really, it's a drag. _Suddenly, as if God had answered her calls of help, there was silence in the room. Ikuto was taking a shower in her bathroom.

_Oh, thank you, thank you so much. _

Amu performed the cross sign and continued on with her homework, hoping to finish it before Ikuto came back and pestered her even more. The thought of having him in her custody made her feel fuzzy; all warm and sensational, as if nothing could possibily go wrong. Shaking the feeling out of her mind, she continued with her AP Calculus homework.

_The square root of value m is equal to the root value of … _

After much aggravation and scrambling through notes, Amu was finished with her homework. Done, adios, see ya, adieu! As if on cue, Ikuto came out of the bathroom. The bottom half of his torso was wrapped with Amu's towel. She gasped at the site.

"You idiot! That's _my_ towel that you've infested probably what is a _hundred_ sperm cells on! What the hell!?"

Amu glared at her temporary room mate.

_He infested my towel, I have to burn it and send it to oblivion straight away. Ugh, I might not even be able to tough it. Disgusting … _

Ikuto walked over to Amu. She was mesmerized by his masculine features. His body was extremely well toned. He was slim, but you could tell he could take on two guys and pound them on cement before you could say "Ikuto Tsukiyomi". Their eyes met and it seemed that time sped up around them while they stayed in their own little world.

"Amu?"

She looked up at him. He smirked.

"Pet me."

Her eyes lashes batted together in confusion.

_Pet him? He wants me to _pet _him? Are you are cat or something?!_

"Stupid, w-why would I want to do something like that? Have you finally lost your mind?"

She turned to her side and crossed her arms, not wanting to meet his gaze. Ikuto chuckled at her response and poked her cheek. Sure, it was unnecessary, but she was _really_ soft. He started pinching her gently.

"Nyah! You! Stop it! That hurts! This is a violation of personal space!"

Ikuto started out in hysterical laughter, "Violation!? Personal space?! Amu Hinamori, you never cease to surprise me."

Amu blushed and turned her head towards him. She outstretched her arm and intertwined it with his midnight blue locks; slightly damp, but amazingly soft. Their gaze on each other continued as Ikuto caressed her cheek. His other hand reached for her petite one and their fingers intertwined. She realized what was happening and her eyes widened slightly.

"Why?" she whispered, looking down at her chair.

Ikuto tilted his head, blatantly confused.

_What's she talking about? _

"Why … Whenever I touch your hair, or anything a part of you, I'm too … Too mesmerized to do anything about it."

Her eyes softened and Ikuto understood. She was confused. Confused to the point where she can't control her body, can she even regain control of her body? Neither knew.

"Well, I have no idea of the answer, but, you shouldn't fight instincts, unless they are staring you down onto a cliff, then you stop and run the other way," he teased.

He teased her, again. Will this ever stop? Perhaps, it always does.

_But, do I want this to stop? – Not really, maybe? Perhaps … _

Ikuto untangled their fingers and held both her cheeks, leaning even closer to her face.

"Hey, Amu?"

Her face was flushed. What was it about this eight-teen year old that made her feel these insane butterflies in her stomach. No, screw butterflies, her stomach was filled with boulders rolling down a cliff; it was insanity. Was God trying to get back at her for getting rid of Ikuto temporarily? – _I appologize greatly, God, really, I do._

**Plop!**

And the silence had ended. What was that sound anyways? They both looked down and Amu fell off her chair due to sheer shock.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, please, please, please, let's forget this whole thing and I'll go back to being Amu Hinamori …" Amu mumbled as she covered her eyes, blushing crimson red, insanely.

Ikuto scrambled to get his towel back around his waist. He was also blushing. How could he have been so stupid? He hit himself in the head.

_Stupid towel messed up the essence of the intense moment between me and Amu. I will definitely burn you when I get the chance to. _

Amu peeked through her fingers and saw that Ikuto was recomposed. She put her hands on her lap and stared at them. Neither of them wanted to start a conversation after _that_ happened.

"Um … Perhaps you should get dress, I-Ikuto?"

"Y-Yeah, I think I will."

Amu sighed and plopped onto her bed as Ikuto changed in the bathroom. She sighed, not one of those small ones, but those huge ones.

"I have nothing to say, what so ever, erase these thoughts from your mind, Amu Hinamori, erase these thoughts and you will forever be calm …" she chanted over and over again.

Inside the bathroom, Ikuto was dressing into his boxers, thinking that he shouldn't wear his stupid uniform, it made him uncomfortable anyways. So, he put on his white button up shirt and left it _unbuttoned_. Bad move. He took a breath and walked out with his boxers and white shirt. In his arms were the rest of his uniform, neatly folded. He put them on top of Amu's desk, and fell onto the bed beside her. She felt the bed jolt upwards and realized it was Ikuto.

_Goddamn his hair … _

"I apologize for … You know. I didn't mean to do it."

Amu stared at her ceiling, "I understand, sort of."

There was another awkward silence between them; neither of them liked it, it annoyed them into endless pain.

"So, what'd you think?" Ikuto teased.

Amu blushed and slammed her pillow onto Ikuto's face – _HAA!_

Ikuto grabbed the pillow, "That hurt, you know, and especially on my face? Have some respect, I work hard to keep this gorgeous face in completely beauty. I don't want it to be messed up by anyone, even if it is you, Amu."

She pouted, "W-Well, you didn't have to tease me about that whole situation. It was weird enough, so I don't want you to tease me about it anymore, got it?" Amu questioned sternly.

He chuckled, "Loud and clear, Miss Hinamori."

She nodded, "Look, it's already ten, so I'm going to sleep."

She pulled the covers over herself, forgetting about Ikuto for a slight second. She looked at him. What was she supposed to do with him?

"Um, you can sleep on the floor," Amu teased.

_Yeah, that's right, I teased you, Ikuto._

He put on the ol' puppy face maneuver, "But Amu … I'm a man without a room, can't you spare me some room on this comfortable mattress of yours? Please, Amu?"

Amu was speechless, she hadn't prepared herself mentally for this stage. How was she supposed to know he was actually going to pull it off towards his advantage. She turned onto her side so he was facing her back and scooted over to make room for him.

"Make yourself comfortable, but I swear, if I find my virginity out the window, I will most definitely pack you in a box and send you to Alaska, where the hungry polar bears will eat you alive. I have no hesitancy on doing that."

He lied on her bed comfortably, making himself utterly "at home".

"Aw, Amu's so mean. Can you at least face me? I'd like to fall asleep looking at Amu's cute face."

_Say no, Amu! He's using everything towards his own advantage! Say no! Say it! _

"N-No," Amu stated firmly with hesitation.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her stomach, poking it.

_He's poking you! He's poking your stomach! Take ground! Take some action! Don't give in! … What's the use … _

It was exactly as her conscious said, what's the use. Amu was immobilized. Had she ever felt this feeling before? This feeling of … _Actually, what is this feeling? This intense feeling? Love? No, can't be. Perhaps … _

Ikuto pulled Amu gently towards him, inhaling Amu's scent, nibbling on her earlobe, whispering in her ear, making her feeling that shock in her body that burst throughout her chest area and stomach. It was sensational.

"Amu, you're so soft," Ikuto mumbled into her ear, teasing her by blowing into it gently.

He couldn't get enough of her hair, it really did smell like chocolates and strawberries. What kind of shampoo did she use? He had to find out, but that could wait.

"Hey, why don't you face me, I'm really going to die if I don't see you face," Ikuto whined.

Without a second though, Amu hesitantly turned around, facing Ikuto's chest. He smiled.

"See, was that so hard?"

_Harder than you think._

She laid her arms on his well build chest and leaned against it, he smelled of lilacs; must've been the new body soap she bought a couple weeks ago.

Ikuto tilted her head up by lifting her chin with his fore-finger. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes as she stared into his midnight pools. He leaned his face towards her and simply brushed his lips against her's. No, it wasn't a kiss, not really, seriously. But in that moment, Amu felt genuinely happy. His lips were delicately soft and they probably would fit perfectly with hers.

"Ikuto," Amu mumbled before she drfited off into slumber.

He smirked, but he couldn't help but honestly smile. He held her closely to his body and pulled the covers over them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thud! **

Amu screamed and shoved Ikuto off her bed, not caring whether or not he was awake or dead.

"Get off! Now!"

Once he fell onto the floor, he grunted – _What the hell? … _

Next thing he knew, something white, fluffy and big was coming his way. It hit him straight in the face – got'cha – and fell over.

**Shmoof!**

The next object to hit him dead on was his clothes, his wonderfully once neatly ironed clothes.

"Hey! I worked hard to iron and fold these last night!" he shouted.

"Well, do it again!"

Amu repeatedly tried to shove Ikuto out of her room. He turned on his heel and faced her swiftly.

_Shit, I didn't prepare myself for this._

Ikuto stared at her with slight annoyance, narrowing his eyes at her.

_You know, I've always wondered why in the world she continues to even try to resist me. She might be a bit dense and naïve, but is it really too much to ask to honestly show your emotions, rather than to hide them? Sheesh, such a pain sometimes._

He straighted his posture and crossed his arms, holding his uniform tightly. He didn't really know why, but he was infuriated with Amu.

_Why couldn't she stick to one emotion? Last night, she was blissful, just relaxed and maybe even happy. This morning, she's all pissed off and whatnot._

Amu sensed the serious atmosphere and was afraid she had done something incredibly wrong. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak, but not wanting to speak themselves. Her golden brown orbs peered into his dark ones. Dark clashed against light; victory.

"So, shall I take my leave? Or are you planning on changing your attitude again?" Ikuto questioned with an aggravated tone.

Her eyes widened? Was he asking to leave? – _Yeah, I guess he is …_

"I'm still waiting. I'll leave if you really want me to, you know," stated Ikuto indifferently.

_You know, his attitude is similar to the one I used to know. _

Amu held her arm and rubbed it up and down, searching for an answer. They held their gaze, both waiting for Amu to respond. Ikuto took a breath and sighed.

"Well, if you won't answer, I'll take my leave," Ikuto stated bluntly.

He had to admit, he didn't want to leave, but if Amu continued to play this game everyday, he had no choice.

_I'm just tired, and it's only been two days._

Ikuto sighed again, realizing his weakness – he couldn't leave Amu. He couldn't bring himself to do so, it was illogical and probably against his instincts and guts. Amu waited for Ikuto to walk out the door, not that she wanted him to, honestly, it felt nice having a room mate. Someone to share the half empty room with. It just made her feel wanted after all the comments she had heard about her in the hallways yesterday. Still, she couldn't blame him for leaving, after all, it was only for that one night, and now that it's over, he had every right to leave.

After much time, Ikuto handed her his uniform. She stared at it, what the hell was she supposed to do with it? Not knowing what else to do, she took it, feeling as though she should chuck it out the window, but she already had enough problems.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Well, since you wrinkled it, you have to iron it," he teased.

She fumed. Her? Iron _his_ uniform? – ­_No way, honey, not in a lifetime, you can't make me do this. I'm not your maid, get your own ass up on an iron and do it yourself._

"Excuse me?" Amu questioned with flare.

She wasn't about to let him _demand_her to do what he wanted – Ikuto had just stepped over the fine line of her temper. She glared up at him, not knowing what else to say. He smirked – _That goddamned smirk, wipe it off your face now!_

Slowly, he leaned his head onto her forehead, staring quite deeply into her eyes.

"You messed it up, you fix it."

"I will not!"

She shoved his uniform into his chest. He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her against him – just like yesterday – their eyes never moved each other's gaze.

_Clash._

"You know, I never really liked your little mood swings, it makes every complicated, Amu," he stated in a low voice.

_Well, I can't help it._

She stayed silent; how was she supposed to start off anyway? He was probably infuriated by her, wanting to throw _her_ in a box and sending it to Alaska. Suddenly, he took out a shiny object from the pocket of his uniform – the locket. He held it up high, not really wanting to give it back yet. He chuckled.

Her eyes darted to the locket – _her precious locket._

She looked at him, "Give it back."

He swung it back and forth, taunting her.

"I'm not kidding! Give it back! It's my only prized possession!" Amu yelled, moving away from his grasp.

She knew if she tried to get it back, he would only hold it higher. He looked at it.

"Prized possession? It's a locket with nothing but old gathered up dust, Amu."

"It may be stupid to you, but it's worth more than my life!"

Ikuto looked at her – _More than her life? Is she insane? _

He walked towards her; with every step forward, she took a step back until she was against a wall and Ikuto – _Great._

He slipped the locket into his pocket and took hold of her chin quite roughly.

"More than your life, Amu? Do you realize how delicate and special your life is? And you're willing to risk your life for a mere locket? Have you gone insane? Amu, sometimes I wonder if you really hate life that much as to waste it over a darned locket," he explained sternly.

_Stupid locket, you say?_

Her eyes softened and unwillingly, tears began to form. Iktuo looked at her eyes, her wonderfully gorgeous eyes, filled with tears, ready to tip over and drop the load. Her shoulders began trembling, her lips quivering.

"Amu," he whispered.

He swore, he never meant to make her cry.

"That _stupid_ locket was the last gift my parents every gave to me! Ever since, they've only given me money; it's always been money! I don't want it, I want something I can always remember them by! Not money that I spend everyday! So, it's not just a _stupid _locket, _Ikuto Tsukiyomi!_"

**Bam. Flicker.**

She had just revealed a light in a dark corridor in her heart, and Ikuto walked through it, right down to the end, examining everything he could. To him, Amu Hinamori was more than just a lit up maze, she was a puzzle he was willing to solve at any cost.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm really sorry it took so long. I just wanted this chapter to be really good and better than the previous ones, so I worked really hard on it :D

I want to thank all of you whom are reading that I really appreciate your reviews.

This is my first fan-fiction that I've posted up here.

Thanks again :D

- Kellie (:

* * *

**Slam!**

The bathroom door slammed against its frame, almost threatening to collapse. A student next door started to bang on the wall, probably trying to tell us to keep it down a notch; it was barely six in the morning and students on campus were supposed to keep quiet until their classes begin. But, like all high schools, rules are always broken no matter what the consequences.

Amu didn't care who was banging the wall or if her bathroom was going to collapse. Her shoulders trembled and her sobs were muffled by her mouth.

_No, I mustn't cry. Suck it up, Amu. You're a woman now, women don't cry._

She stared at herself in the mirror, angry at herself for crying and angry at Ikuto for making her cry. She turned on the faucet, to sound out her sniffles – that didn't really make it any better; it was the oldest trick in the book. She peered down into the sink drain, staring at nothing in particular. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her silver locket. She turned it this way, then that way, and back the other way. Why? She didn't know either. She couldn't help but detest her parents but even so, she craved for their attention. She didn't want to be locked in the closet. She wanted to be remembered, cherished, and known to them. She wanted to call them every two weeks to talk to them and tell them how high school is. Instead, she was excluded from their lives, too busy with their bed and breakfast.

_What's so great about their bed and breakfast anyway? It's just a stupid building with people staying in it overnight. How can they just leave their daughter here without hesitancy? It's insanity. _

She couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to the toilet and lifted the lid, holding the locket over it, her fingers trembling. She let go. Just like that. She flushed the toilet, watching as the chain tailed behind the locket. She sighed and pulled the lid back down. Washing her hands, she wondered whether or not Ikuto was still in her room. She dried her hands and opened the door. Peering out, she didn't see anyone, feeling rather disappointed.

_You know, it wasn't really his fault. It's not like he knew, not like there were neon lights and all. _

Amu hit herself mentally, sometimes, she really hated when her conscious was right, then again, it's alright to break the rules once in a while, right? Could one of those whiles be this one? Could this moment, where she had kicked Ikuto out, be one of those moments? Should she go after the poor guy? Perhaps, she should.

Suddenly, Amu's eyes widened. Two arms had entwined around her petite figure, she felt someone embracing her, someone breathing on her neck, someone's hair nuzzling against her face and her ear.

"You didn't think I'd leave you in your time of sorrow, now would you, Amu?"

He breathed onto her neck, awaiting an answer.

Honestly, she really did think he had left. If she were in his shoes, she would've left hours ago; maybe.

He felt her body tense, smirking. He loved it when he made her feeling emotions she never had felt before. She would blush or lose control of herself when she was around him; he loved it. He loved everything, he loved the power he had over her. He caressed her stomach gently with a finger, occasionally poking it, just for the hell of it.

Amu turned her head to look at him as he titled his head upwards, staring at her.

"Well, Amu?"

He released her waist from his embrace and held her hands, standing straight. He twisted her gently under the bridge until they were face-to-face. He pulled her towards him, holding her waist securely.

He chuckled, "I hope you're not entranced by my handsome features again?"

_He teases yet again, it really doesn't stop. _

Amu looked away, feeling her stubborn self returning.

"Well, I thought you did leave, who wouldn't? You're insane to have stayed, you know?" Amu stated.

"That's where you, my dear, are wrong; I really don't know, why don't you tell me?"

He leaned his forehead against her's, feeling the rather warm atmosphere. They stared into each other's eyes; Amu felt her hands roam onto his arm, clutching it gently. She averted her gaze from his and looked her arm.

"I mean, di-didn't I yell at you and stuff? Weren't you pissed off at me even before I yelled at you? You had every chance to walk out of this room, but here you are. I just want to know why, you know?" She muttered, feeling a little ashamed of herself for just shooting out her feelings.

Ikuto tilted her chin upwards, forcing her to look at him. The tips of their noses touched and their eyes met.

_You long for him._

"It's the same reason as why I partially kissed you the other day; I just wanted to," he whispered.

She felt his lips brush against hers once again; those soft, luscious, sweet lips. His hand caressed her cheek. She felt nervous; what was this tingly feeling again? Thoughts rambled against each other, clashing. Suddenly, she found his lips on her's, planted firmly. He tasted her, remembering it, marking it his own. She didn't have any time to react.

**Thump. Thump. Thump. **

Her heart pounded against her chest, her eyes felt watery.

_This feeling is sensational._

She gazed at Ikuto; he seemed content. She found herself reciprocating for just a second before she pulled away, face completely flushed. Ikuto wasn't discontent, he was rather satisfied. He found her clutching his shirt rather tightly.

"Ikuto?" she questioned.

He smiled at her voice, "Yes?"

_Again._

She dismissed the thought, "Y-you should probably get ready for class."

Honestly, he felt a bit disappointed, he was hoping Amu would say something less education-related. Even so, he walked into the bathroom and prepared himself for the day.

As soon as Ikuto shut the door, Amu collapsed onto her knees, staring at her ceiling.

_Idiot, what were you thinking, it was on the tip of your tongue too!_

She sighed as she heard the running water from the bathroom. Quickly, she changed from her nightgown into her uniform in a corner of the room. After she was finished, she sat in front of her mirror at her desk, tugging at her hair with a comb. She took her binder and neatened it up a bit, tossing a few papers away into the waste basket. When she was finished, with practically everything in her morning routine, she found herself sitting on her bed. Her digital clock read 7:31 AM and Ikuto was still in the bathroom.

She smiled, "He's such a girl."

_Do you think he'll come with lunch again?_

Perhaps, maybe, maybe not, why would she care?

_You know you care. If you didn't, why would you still be here, waiting for him?_

At that moment, she stood up and left the room. She swore, it was as if it was a flash, everything just happened so quickly. She didn't even remember turning the handle. She felt a little guilty for leaving Ikuto, but she didn't care, not really, not that much.

"You know, you left me in your room today, Amu," Ikuto stated.

He leaned against her window pane as he stared at her eating a fruit salad with apple juice and some crackers.

"Such a nutritious meal? Does that mean you don't need me today?" Ikuto asked.

She didn't reply, not that she didn't want to, she just didn't know what to say just yet.

"Don't you have anyone else to bug during lunch hours?" Amu stated as she swallowed a grape.

Ikuto posed a thinking poise, "Well, now that you mention it, I think I do have someone else to share my lunch with. Well, see you later."

Ikuto walked away from her window. Amu couldn't help but get up and walk toward the window, sticking out her head to see if she could catch a glimpse of him. She was caught face to face with his smirk.

"Anxious, aren't we?"

"N-No, not at all."

Amu stepped aside and Ikuto climbed through. He slung his arms over her shoulder and around her neck, dropping his bag and lunch.

"You know, I was worried and lonely when I walked out of the room, Amu."

Amu stayed silent, staring at his hands. She found herself playing with his fingers, entangling them together. Ikuto smirked.

"Why are you always hanging around me? I have such a 'loner' reputation, if you didn't know."

"Well, if you had such a 'loner' reputation, why do you always seem to swoon my way?"

Amu didn't know. Love? Lust? Limerence?

_Ah, the three L's. Good luck in deciding which one. _

"I don't know."

Ikuto kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine and a burst of energy through her body. He smirked and planted more along her collar bone. His soft lips were irresistible.

"I think you do know, Amu."

She shook her head slowly.

"Well, I think you and I both probably know, I'm interested in you, Amu Hinamori, very interested."


	10. Chapter 10

_Interested? In me? _

Amu was speechless. Her fingers clutched the sleeves of his shirt, feeling his breath on her neck. He nipped at her ear, teasingly blowing into it.

_What time is it again? Where am I? Why do I feel so lost? _

"Amu, I'm waiting," whispered Ikuto.

She stuttered; what was she supposed to say? Her mind was blank; she completely lost it.

"W-Why me? Of all people, why me? Why do I have to suffer from this, Ikuto? This confusion is such a pain, you know?" she mumbled quickly.

Amu pulled herself away from his grasp, picking up his bag and lunch, placing it on her desk, next to her salad. It looked very appetizing right now, maybe she should grab a bite, or maybe a whiff would calm her down. She sat down on her chair, picking at her salad.

_Okay, so you sit down wanting to eat, but when you do sit down, you don't feel like eating? Sheesh._

Ikuto stood behind her, wondering what could be going through her mind.

_Suffering? Confusion? Pain? Amu, Amu, Amu; this is all part of life._

He gently placed his hands on her cheeks and tilted her head up, staring into her eyes. From where she was, Ikuto looked very tall; too tall maybe.

"I-Ikuto?"

He smiled, "You look very adorable when you blush, Amu."

Her mouth was slightly ajar.

"Why? Why are you the only person who can make me feel so weird inside, Ikuto?"

He shrugged, "I thought you would've known. But perhaps, you're as interested in me as I am in you, maybe even more."

"Stupid idiot, why would I like someone like you?"

Her eyes darted away from his. He moved his hands from her cheeks and knelt before her until they were at eye level.

"Are you saying you don't like me?" he questioned.

_Boom; he hit it._

"W-Well, you're a good acquaintance," Amu stated as she looked to the side.

Ikuto took her hands and gently kissed her fingers. She looked at him; gorgeous blue locks, and those eyes, those mesmerizing eyes.

"I want you to say that while looking at me straight in the face. Tell me you don't care about me, and I'll leave you alone, Amu."

Her eyes widened and her lashes battered together. He brought his forehead to her's, waiting for an answer. Their fingers intertwined and he held them against his lips softly.

"Amu, I want to fill that void left behind from your parents. I will if you can just give me a chance. Tell me how you really feel about me. If you truly detest me, I will leave you alone. So, tell me."

He stared at her firmly, never averting his gaze.

_I do, I do care about you, quite a lot too. You've made me happier than anyone else has done. You've already filled the void. I don't want you to leave, Ikuto. Stay, stay with me. I need you. _

She looked at him seriously.

"I … I truly … I do not care about you …"

Tears welled up in her eyes.

_Why, why am I not able to tell him?! Why!? _

Ikuto sighed to himself; he couldn't help it.

_I guess what's said is said. _

He let go of her fingers, standing up in the process. Shattered. It may only have been two or three days that he had spent with her, but they were the best days he has spent with anyone.

"At least I'll have these days to remember."

Those were the last words he said to her before he grabbed his stuff and left her room.

_He left, you know. You should probably go after him. You still have time. – No, he probably doesn't want to see me again. – You never know. _

* * *

Amu walked through the hallways towards her third period economics class. She felt as if she wasn't in her body, as if she was on autopilot.

"_Amu, I want to fill that void left behind from your parents. I will if you can just give me a chance. Tell me how you really feel about me. If you truly detest me, I will leave you alone. So, tell me."_

_Why was I so stupid?_

As Amuwalked along, she looked for him, any sign of him, anything at all. Those blue locks, the intoxicating blue eyes, his gentle touch. She longed for him to come up behind her and whisper in her ear, telling her he was willing to wait for her; that he wasn't going to give up on her, that he was all her's until the end. She turned around, but he was not there. He wasn't anywhere. Why wasn't she able to see him when she _really _wanted to?

"Hey, hey, have you heard?"

"No, what?"

"I heard from the dean that Ikuto is leaving."

"What!?"

"Yeah, he got a scholarship to Seiyo University!"

"No way!"

"Yeah, I heard he's leaving tomorrow night."

Amu stopped walking, staring at the ground.

_He left? No, no, no, no, he couldn't be leaving!_

Amu dashed off towards her dorm, not caring about her classes anymore. The only thing on her mind was the one thing that made her happy, the one person who made her heart jump, and the one person who actually cared for her during her time of need.

_Ikuto, don't leave. Please, please, let me find you somehow._


	11. Chapter 11

It was around four in the afternoon. Classes were done and over with for the day. Students left the campus to relax at their "hang out" spots with their friends, while others were stuck finishing their homework. Down a corridor, third door on the left, Amu clutched a pillow and held it at her chest, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling, wanting to get away from the world. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and tear stains were streaked down her cheeks. Her hair was spread out, tangled from rolling back and forth on her bed. Her mind was portraying image after image, memory after memory; images of when Ikuto used to come through her window during lunch time or just randomly during the evenings, memories of what they experienced together.

_Ikuto. _

Her mind whispered his name infinitely, never once stopping. Her chest ached with pain, agony, and regret.

_It's not my fault he's transferring right? I mean, he would've taken the offer. Who wouldn't? Seiyo University is the most prestigeous university in Japan. So, it's not my fault … Is it? _

Was it her fault? – No, it couldn't be, could it? Amu tilted her head, trying to look at the time on her digital clock: 5:24 PM. When was he leaving again? What were the rumors she had heard?

_Ikuto's leaving at six in the evening._

Those words rang in her mind, rumbling. He's leaving. Suddenly, Amu jolted off her bed. Running to her desk, she grabbed her wallet, stuffed it in her pocket, took her light overcoat and ran out the door. She slipped on her overcoat as she ran through the corridor, eager to get out. As she stepped outside, a light drizzle began to fall in the sunset.

_Great._

She ran down the street to the nearest bus station, anxiously waiting for one. A taxi drove by, and she ran after it. Her slightly wet bangs dangling on her forehead, dripping with droplets. After getting the taxi driver's attention, she got into the taxi quickly, slamming the door rather roughly behind her.

"Haneda Airport, quickly, please!"

As she buckled her seat belt, she struggled to catch her breath.

_Breath, Amu, breath; inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. _

She calmed down and looked out the car windows. Rain splashing onto the wind shields. They crossed over a highway rather quickly even though there was insane traffic. Her hands were laid on her lap, clutching her wallet.

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

Her heart was pounding against her chest, at least, that's what she heard.

_Ikuto._

The taxi came to a slow stop in front of the Haneda Airport.

_It has to be this one; it's the only one nearest to the academy. Heck, it's the only one in Tokyo. Please, just let him be in there, somewhere, anywhere, damnit._

Amu paid the driver thirty dollars, telling him to keep the change. The driver drove off, feeling quite content. She stood in front of the airport, trying to take it all in.

_What am I thinking? He wouldn't be here, he's probably already on the plane to the academy. Where was it located again? Kawasaki, I'm pretty sure. Why do I bother? – Because you care, idiot. Hurry._

She really had to admit, that conscious has saved her countless numbers of times from making a stupid mistake; believing it one last chance wouldn't hurt. She ran through the rain and into the main entrance. Inside, she ran to the nearest desk she could find.

"Excuse me, where's the Kawasaki terminal?" she questioned quickly.

"Oh, you go straight down the corridor over towards your left and go down the stairs. There you will have to ask another aid," the middle aged woman answered politely.

"Thank you!"

Amu ran down the corridor and down the stairs quickly, nearly tripping over her own two feet in the process. She saw a security officer and ran towards him.

"Excuse me, where's the Kawasaki terminal area thing?" Amu asked.

"Down the left, it's numbered fifty six," the officer replied sternly, not flinching nor moving

Amu nodded and ran down the left corridor. The first terminal was numbered one.

_Oh, just great, just great._

Amu sighed and ran towards the ascending numbers. At the same time, she looked around for Ikuto, not wanting to miss his blue locks. As she was running she bumped into a cart. The woman behind it gasped and helped her up.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked concerningly, holding out her hand.

Amu took her hand graciously and stood up, feeling a bit dizzy from the sudden impact.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, miss," Amu stated as she nervously smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness, well, I've got to catch a flight. I apologize once again."

The woman took hold of her cart and strolled into terminal thirty nine. Amu continued running towards terminal fifty six.

_Why the hell is it so far?! _

At long last, she arrived at terminal fifty six, at least she thought she did. There was an enormous crowd of people.

_Well, there is a large population in Tokyo, and summer vacation is coming along fast._

Over the crowd, Amu tried to spot Ikuto. She walked quickly over to the side, looking at the people getting their luggage checked out, their passports looked at. And walked through the terminal gates. None of them she saw was Ikuto. She sighed. A man on line, moved over to his left, trying to get in line. As he moved, Ikuto set down his suitcase and got his passport checked.

Amu looked back up and saw Ikuto. Her heart pounded. This was it; this was the whole reason why she came here. Was it really him?

_Of course, it's him; do something! _

Her conscious yelled at her. Her heart beated rapidly. As Ikuto was walking through the gate, Amu took her chance.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

She yelled with all her might, all her breath, with anything that she had left in her body. Her chest tingled and ached. She looked at Ikuto.

_Turn around already. Turn, please, Ikuto._

Ikuto heard a voice, a fairly familiar voice. No, it can't be.

_Amu?_

He turned around, and looked towards the sidelines and his eyes widened. He saw Amu. Of all people, Amu came, she came. His heart was jumping. He wanted to turn back and go to her.

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" Amu shouted his name.

It was as if time had just stopped. They looked at each other in disbelief. Unknowingly, tears began falling down from her eyes.

"Amu!" he shouted.

He really wanted to run back to her.

"Hey! Don't keep the people waiting, get on the plane!" the security guard stated sternly as he checked another man's passport.

"Please, let me get out, I have to get out!" Ikuto stated firmly.

"I'm sorry, man, I can't let you do that; the flight's going to take off in about ten minutes. I just can't allow it. You'll just have to get on it, son."

Ikuto refused to move, but the man behind him pushed Ikuto inside.

"C'mon, man, I gotta get on this plane to see my wife," he shouted rather loudly.

Before he was pushed in, he looked at Amu one last time. It couldn't be right? He just saw her and he was forced to leave.

_This isn't cool._

Amu watched as Ikuto was forced into the plane.

_No, no, Ikuto!_

Amu ran towards the waiting room, looking out towards the planes and watched as each one of them took off. She spotted the Kawasaki-bound plane. She pressed her palms against the glass, hoping Ikuto would spot her, even if she didn't, although she wanted to.

Ikuto walked towards his seat and sat down at the window seat. He looked out the circular window and swore that he saw a pink speck.

_Amu. She came to see me. Perhaps she changed her mind about me? Or she didn't speak the entire truth. Amu, I can't wait to see you again; to hold you, to make you mine. Just wait, Amu, please._

* * *

Amu sat at her desk, finishing her summer homework. Just as she was finished, she heard the roar of a plane outside. She dashed to her window and stared into the sky. Indeed, it was a plane. How long has it been since she had last seen Ikuto? Two months? Three? She just couldn't keep track anymore; it was too heart-wrenching. She sat on her window pane.

_Will you ever come back, Ikuto? I'm still waiting for you. I can't contact you in any way, but I'll wait for as long as I can. I'm lost without you, Ikuto._

* * *

Authorette's Note:

Don't worry, don't worry. There won't be a sequel, but there is a last chapter, probably two, depending on how the next one goes. I'm planning on making another fan-fiction about Amu and Ikuto. But I'll be willing to write about anyone.

I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and all.

And also, if anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them. If I think any of them would be great ideas, I'll put them in my writing and I'll make a note as to who gave me the idea in the fanfic.

Thanks again,

- Kellie.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

She trudged up the stairs; exhausted and hungry. Her eyes were drooped and her arms were hanging limply on her sides. No thanks to the elevator that was out of service. She reached her room, slipped in the key, and opened the door. She walked in and shut the door with her foot behind her. Flicking on the lights, she realized she had yet to clean up her room. She sighed. Eighteen year old Amu Hinamori was indeed, living on her own in a condominium not too far from Seiyo Academy she purchased with her parent's money.

It had been two years since Amu graduated from Seiyo Academy. She was one of the six students who graduated early in their junior year. She had decided against going to college, unlike her fellow graduates; instead, she had taken part in her parents' bed and breakfast. She started working there as a secretary, organizing papers and setting up rooms for guests; it disappointing when Amu chose to live away from her parents. It's not really a "job" but she figured she didn't really need one; all she relied on was her parents' money, and they were alright with it. But, sooner or later, she would have to start working for real. Ever since, Amu formed a new relationship with her parents, a nice, soft bond; she had to admit that it was better than nothing.

Suddenly, she realized she had dropped her mail.

_What the hell? Ugh, geeze, it must've dropped out of my pocket while I was climbing the stairs. Damnit._

Reluctantly, Amu opened the door and began searching. Occasionally, she swore, was she seeing double? She felt as if something was pounding inside her head. Imagine mining a rock for ores, now imagine that happening in your head.

_Ouch._

As she reached the stairs, her mind seemed to have flickered, like changing the channel, but instead, it just flicked and suddenly, everything just seemed to get dark. Her mind blanked and she felt herself falling. Her eyes slowly shut together and her mind blacked out.

**Thud.**

Amu landed at the bottom of the steps. Her arms sprawled up above her head, her head tilting to the side, and her legs leaned against the bottom steps. Beside her were her letters and financial bills.

* * *

He walked on the campus grounds rather swiftly. The autumn wind shuffling his blue locks. He was dressed quite casually; jeans, boots, and a black hoodie. He was granted access into the building and he immediately went to her dorm room. Knocking on it nearly seven times, the lock clicked and the door opened. His mouth was agape. Standing behind the opened door was a male no older than seventeen with blond hair and dazzling hazel eyes. The guy looked at him in utter confusion.

"Uh, can I help you?"

Ikuto looked at the dorm room number: 243, second floor. This was indeed Amu's dorm room, wasn't it? Who was this boy?

"Um, isn't this Amu's room?" Ikuto asked questioningly.

_Who's this? Her boyfriend?_

The boy scrunched his brows together, "Amu? Who are you talking about, man?"

His eyes went a bit wide.

_If Amu's not in her room and this kid doesn't know Amu … Ah, too much thinking._

"You know, Amu. Amu Hinamori? Girl. Brown hair, pink highlights?"

He tried his best in describing Amu, not knowing whether she had grown taller or changed her hair color.

"Oh! You mean that chick? Yeah, she moved out before I moved in. She graduated already, so she left. Sweet room, isn't it?"

Ikuto fumbled with his hair.

_She graduated? She couldn't have graduated yet, could she? _

"So, you mean to tell me, she graduated and left?"

"Yup, she left."

The boy was getting annoyed, he had other things he had to do, such as going back to his nice shower.

"Do you know where I can find her?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but if it's her, I'd bet one of the senior girls would know."

Ikuto sighed, "Thanks, man."

The boy nodded and shut the door. Ikuto walked down the corridor. The silence was broken when a figure came up to him.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" she asked.

Ikuto stammered, he recognized her; what was her name again?

"It's me, Mayumi Kukai, remember?"

Ikuto pretended that a light bulb flickered.

"Oh, yes, it's nice seeing you again, Mayumi."

_Nice save, idiot._

Mayumi giggled, "It's okay, I can tell you don't remember me. So, what brings you here again, Ikuto? How was Seiyo University?"

"It was good, I only took two years, didn't want to bother with any more work."

"That's what a lot of people do nowadays."

Ikuto disliked the way she was trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah, see, I'm sort of in a hurry. Do you know where Amu is?"

"Amu Hinamori? As a matter of fact, I believe I saw her about two hours ago, walking through the school yard. Why?"

"I have to see her. Do you know where she lives or something?"

Mayumi posed a thinking poise, "Um, she lives down the street in a condominium; you can't miss it, it's just huge."

_Finally, someone knows something._

"Thanks!"

Ikuto ran out of the building and out of the campus, leaving Mayumi behind.

_I wonder if I should've told him about her hospitalization just a couple minutes ago ... _

Ikuto walked along the sidewalk until he saw a large building.

_I should've known she'd live somewhere fancy ... _

Ikuto walked into the lobby and saw people dispersing from what seemed to be a crowd, mumbling and murmuring about something.

"Poor girl, she was such a nice one too."

"I hope she's alright."

"Someone should contact her parents."

Ikuto stared at these people, wondering what they were talking about. Ikuto walked deeper into the lobby and saw that the stairs and elevators were blocked off. He saw an officer and questioned him.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Sorry, son, we have work to do here. Apparently, some girl fell down the stairs and injured herself."

Ikuto gasped inwardly.

_It couldn't be Amu, right? No way, no how. I'm sure she'll come running down because of all the ruckus._

"Would you mind if I got the name of this girl?"

"No problem. I believe her name was Amu Himamora? Something along those lines."

The officer had said what he wanted and left, leaving Ikuto, stunned. Without a second to think about anything, he ran over to one of the spectators.

"Where did the ambulance go? Which hospital?" he questioned frantically.

"I believe it was the Sharada Hospital? The one just over the highway."

"Thank you!"

Ikuto ran outside and called a taxi.

"Sharada Hospital, please!"

The taxi sped onto the streets. In the distance, Ikuto saw the flashing lights of an ambulance.

_Amu!_

It wasn't long before it sped up and a mini-van took it's place.


	13. Chapter 13

"You don't understand my situation, ma'am; I must see her immediately. I don't care if she's in the middle of an operation of some sort, I just want to be in the same room as her, giving her all the support I can give in a corner of the room!" Ikuto stated firmly, obviously very angered.

The receptionist appologized, "I'm sorry, Mr. Tsukiyomi, but I simply cannot allow anyone other than family members into the room at this time. Visiting hours will take place approximately fifteen minutes after the operation has been performed."

He slammed his fist onto the desk, gaining the attention of the entire waiting room.

"Look, I just want to see her. I'll even settle for just looking at her through the window! Anything, ma'am, anything will do as long as I get to see her!"

The look in his eyes were filled with agony and his voice was booming, charged with anger. The receptionist sighed and tossed her long red hair; she scribbled something on a piece of paper. She handed him a clip board with a sheet of paper on it.

"Sign your name and proceed to room twenty six on the second floor, and please, don't cause another ruckus, Mr. Tsukiyomi, I wouldn't want to call security."

Ikuto was forever grateful and signed his name quickly, then dashed towards the elevator. He pressed the up-arrow button and it lit up; the elevator arrived quite quickly and he stepped in, and pressed the second-floor button, watching the doors close as he mouthed a thank you to the receptionist. She shook her head in annoyance and answered the phone. Ikuto paced back and forth around the rather large elevator, wondering to himself.

_What if that officer just mispronouced her name? Maybe it isn't Amu, perhaps it's someone like Hikaru or something. I don't know, something, it just can't be Amu. She couldn't have fallen down the stairs – she's too "cool" for that._

He chuckled at the thought of Amu being "too cool" for something. He smiled, he had missed her after these two years. Being only nineteen at the moment, he had already graduated from his two years at Seiyo University, making him technically legal to get an official job. But he was more impressed with Amu, after all, she did graduate from high school a year younger than usual and she decided against going to college.

_Damn, she's pretty awesome, but I am more awesome._

He laughed at his own cocky nature, but he didn't mean it, not really. The elevator doors slid open and he walked out, reading the room numbers until he found Amu's room – twenty six (26) was in gold letters on the white door; it was a rather nice color combination. He stepped aside to look through the slit of the shades and saw a doctor and two nurses around the bed. It looked as if they were bandaging something on the upper half of the body, the neck perhaps?

Ikuto turned this way and that way, trying to catch even the slightest glimpse of the patient, but in any way he tried, he failed. Sighing in defeat, he sat down on the bench across from the room window. Knowing that if he walked into the room, he'd get kicked out and he if caused any kind of ruckus, he'd probably be banned temporarily from the hospital, so he decided to calmly sit down, although, deep down inside, he was going insane with agony.

After about thirteen minutes – not that he was counting, the doctor came out of the room, followed by the two other nurses and walked away, looking at a clipboard. Ikuto got up and followed them quickly.

"Excuse me, doctor? May I have a word?"

The doctor turned around swiftly and told the nurses to take the clipboard to the office to analyze. Ikuto walked up to the doctor and stepped at least four feet from him.

"Yes, what can I do for you, laddy?"

The doctor had a Scottish accent – _Who says "laddy" anymore nowadays?_

"Yeah, you see, I just want to know if that girl inside the room," Ikuto pointed back at the room, "was Amu Hinamori."

Ikuto begged it wasn't Amu – _his _Amu.

"I believe so. She fell down the stairs due to exhaustion, why she was near stairs in the first place, I wouldn't know, but she fell, and she had just gotten stitches, so we were putting her in bed to recover. Just at the moment, we were running tests on her."

The doctor stopped, not knowing whether or not the boy wanted to hear then next part. Ikuto waited for an answer, a completion to the sentence. Realizing he was waiting, the doctor nodded and took a breath.

"You see, I don't want to worry you and all with this –"

Ikuto's brows furrowed together, "Oh, for the love of God, just get on with it. Is she alright? What were the test results?"

"Well, in the simplest terms, she hasn't been eating correctly. According to our test results we had just taken, it's been confirmed that she's suffered from anorexia. We can estimate that it's been happening for about nearly a year or so."

Ikuto stared at the doctor. Were his ears correct? Amu is an anorexic girl now? It was bad enough she was incredibly stubborn, but that's what made her adorable, but to have her as an anorexic and not eating for a year, that's insane!

Trying to take all the facts in, he stated, "Would you mind if I visit her now, even though it hasn't been fifteen minutes?"

The doctor smiled, "By all means, go ahead, it's not my department of expertise, but I won't tell a soul."

And with that, the doctor walked along the corridor and into his office, but it wasn't long until one of the nurses called him back out to treat another patient. Ikuto turned the knob on the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him quietly as to not wake Amu. He took a chair from the corner and dragged it quietly to the edge of the bed. He sat down and took a look at Amu. The doctor wasn't a genius for seeing that Amu suffered from anorexia; anyone could've seen it. Her hair was limp and had split ends, her slender body was even more slender, and she seemed to have shrunk in height, or perhaps that was just Ikuto's imagination – he'd always seen her smaller and shorter than he was. He couldn't help but want to shake Amu, to wake her, and to just scold her for being such an idiot.

_Anorexia, what has this world come to. You know better, Amu. I should bonk you on the head with a rolled up newspaper for this._

After thinking this, he looked upon her face – frail and pale – and suddenly, he didn't want to hurt her, not that he ever could, but he wanted to punish her for thinking like an idiot. Her face had lost it's color and just taking a glance at the numerous high-tech machines around in the room made his heart thump in worry.


	14. Chapter 14

Amu's Point of View

It was dark and painful. One moment, I was alive and the next, I wasn't, was I? Is this how death is supposed to feel? Painful and scary? No matter, in either case, it's painful, scary-painful. Not knowing whether you're dead or just unconscious. It isn't all about "seeing the light". I've seen the light many times, and it's not that great.

Oh? Something feels weird. Like … Something is nipping at my side. What could it be? A dog poking my dead corpse? Or perhaps the pitch fork the devil is using to throw me into Hell. It's strange, I haven't lived my entire life yet, it's quite a shame. I was thinking I would die at least near the age of sixty, not eighteen and three quarters. Come to think of it, it's nearly my birthday – December twenty-forth, Christmas Eve; I've been called a blessed baby, being born before the day of Jesus's birth.

How I miss my parents, they must be attending to some high-class guest who wants their towels changed because they're allergic to the fabrics; what can I say? People with money are real divas, I would know, I spent half my life living like one and the other half listening to them claim a room at the secretarial desk; it was a pain.

I wonder how Ikuto's studies are doing. I haven't heard from him in a long while, not that I could blame him. I hadn't given him any form of contact since he last left. Did he remember seeing me at the airport a year or two ago? Does he have a girlfriend? A transfer student from England perhaps? I had always thought Ikuto would like fairly nice with an English girl, although, I wouldn't know why.

I dearly miss him. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He may have been a self-righteous idiot, but it's who he is, and I accept it. I remember the days we spent together, even if they were only two days. It was clear as day, and I think about it almost every single moment. Knowing him, he had probably forgotten about me. After all, he was the one who got the scholarship, not me. I wonder what he majors in, biology, perhaps. He had always nagged at my homework, mocking my wrong answers every time he would visit. I would never get tired of them now that I think about it. I guess I was just stubborn and plain stupid.

Man, I feel hungry. I felt like I haven't eaten in a year. Oh, right, that's what happened. I didn't eat; I constantly lost my appetite when I saw the sight of food. Perhaps it was just a phase. Or perhaps the sight of food reminded me of Ikuto. The different assortment of treats he brought in through the window. Perhaps I didn't want to eat anything he didn't buy, but that's ridiculous, isn't it? I wonder about that.

_Amu, please wake up._

I edged towards the voice. So, I wasn't dead. I'm not dead. I'm alive and unconscious, aren't I? It's better than being in a coffin, not seeing the man I admired since he had departured.

_Amu._

There it was again. It sounded quite … familiar, actually. What was it. The low and deep tone of his voice. The masculinity and concern hidden inside. Who was this person. I should wake up. Why can't I wake up?

_Amu, you must wake up, I miss you dearly. I want to see your golden brown eyes smiling at me like that fateful night we had together in your dorm. Remember, Amu? I haven't been able to get my mind off you ever since I saw you screaming my name at the airport … _

Ikuto? Is that really you? For the love of God, please, let me awaken. I want to see him dreadfully. I want to run my finger through his midnight blue locks, look into his dark eyes that showed compassion towards me. Please.

End of Amu's Point of View

"Amu, please, if you're not going to wake up, I might as well just stay until you do. I don't think I can leave without seeing you wake up. I want to be the first to see your eyes open, like a newborn child."

Ikuto had moved from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her intently, wanting so bad for her to wake up.

**Flicker. Batter.**

"Amu?!" Ikuto gasped.

He could see her eyes started to move around, adjusting to the light. Her eyes lashes battered against each other, fighting the light.

_Goddamnit, stupid light._

Ikuto seemed to float above her, blocking the light from hitting her eyes. Her eyes opened just a slit. The first thing she saw was the color blue. Her heart raced and the machine on the right started beeping quickly due to her increase in heart beats, nothing to fret about.

"Amu!"

He took hold of her hand, limp, frail, and all-bone. Her eyes were completely in the open, surveying who was in front of her. Was this a dream? Or an illusional reality, perhaps someone is playing tricks on me?

"Amu, I'm so glad you're awake!"

Before she knew it, he was hugging her, laying on top of her. A lone stream of tears flowed down his cheek, landing on her neck, trickling down her shoulder. Her mouth opened, and Ikuto got up to look at her.

"I-Iku … I-Ikuto?"

Her heart raced at his name. When was the last time she had said his name aloud? A year or two ago? Tears unwillingly fell from her eyes, still trying to believe he was actually here, in Tokyo, with her, her of all people.

"Ikuto."

Her voice was dry and stiff, but she didn't care. She wanted to let out her outburst of happiness. Her hand gripped his, and she smiled brightly. He leaned down and brushed the tip of his nose against her's.

He whispered her name, kissing her forehead, sending tingles down her spine. He stared into her eyes, those golden brown orbs he had longed to see after these two years. She stared into his and lifted her hand to stroke his cheek.

"You're really here, Ikuto. You're seriously here."


	15. Chapter 15

**Shmoof!**

"Hey! Watch it! I'm a lady in a hospital, have some more respect, Ikuto!"

Ikuto smirked and held the pillow against his chest, leaning forward on it. He had to admit, he felt just a little bit guilty for hitting Amu with a pillow, but it was going to be worth it sooner or later. He looked at Amu carefully, knowing that if he looked hard and long enough, he'd make her blush. They stared at each other, lost in their own world. Removing himself from her gaze, he slipped onto the bed and looked at her seriously with a stern expression. Amu was lost; one moment, he's fun and the next, he's serious, what was going on?

Suddenly, he gently took her in his arms, embracing her petite body; she was stiff and hesitant. Amu tried to relax, but how could she? It was the first time in two years they had seen each other, let alone had physical contact. He gently stroked her hair, watching as the pink mixed into the brown. He felt her back, her arms, and her hands. They were different, they were weird, they weren't the same.

Amu felt a little concerned when Ikuto began analyzing her, was he looking for something? Did he somehow find out about her disorder? Was he worried? She gathered her strength, which was limited at the moment, to stir up a conversation.

"So, I-Ikuto, how was Seiyo University?" she stuttered.

He stopped analyzing her and continued to stroke her back; oddly, he couldn't take his eyes off her hair. It was once colorful and vibrant with bright passion pink and chestnut brown. Now, it was more limp, and it seemed to have lost its sheen, its glisten. Honestly, he didn't want to be the one answering questions, he'd rather ask them, but reluctantly, he answered.

"It was nice, I majored in music, learned the violin, and I had a knack for it, which was nice, so I sort of graduated early, I guess you could say."

Amu pushed away and looked at him, "Really? The violin? I never thought you and the violin would be a nice mix. I mean, honestly, I'd thought you'd went and got together with an Eng –"

Amu stopped midway into her sentence, realizing she was speaking without thinking. She stuttered frantically, searching for another topic, while Ikuto merely smirked, obviously humored by her. He brought himself down to her eye level.

"Got together with an English what, Amu? A fair lady from England? The most elegant of ladies from the high class society whom fallen in love with me after listening to my melodic music?"

He was taunting her, it was completely obvious. She fumed. The way he said it, he made it seem as if it were real.

_Had he really found an English girl? Did he fall in love? _– She gasped inwardly – _Did he come back here just to cheat on her and have two wives?! What is this world coming to? _

Ikuto could see she was panicking, and he laughed. He smiled and changed the subject. He held her wrists and looked into her eyes.

"How long has it been since you felt my awesome hair, Amu? Is it not tempting? Don't you just want to grab it and stroke it?"

He teased her constantly, and she couldn't help but blush. She looked down at the bed sheets, trying to hide it. Taking the moment she had by the reigns, she said something that really made Ikuto think hard.

"I missed you, Ikuto."

Her head was hung low and she tried her best not to meet his gaze. She felt vulnerable, a feeling she had only experienced when she was around him only. He couldn't believe his ears. Had Amu just told him she missed him? Perhaps that was tied with the whole anorexia incident? Ikuto couldn't think straight, but he went with his instincts.

He bought them together, their legs touching as he pulled her onto his lap, sitting comfortable together. Their legs were perpendicular. Ikuto's arms were around Amu's petite waist, while he leaned into the crook of her neck. Amu leaned into him, lying her cheek on his hair, soft as ever, as if he was a giant pillow made just for her. On of her hands gently gripped the collar of his shirt, while the other laid on her lap, toyed by Ikuto's until their hands intertwined. Ikuto felt his shirt loosen a bit and realized Amu had pulled a little too hard. He chuckled, and held her hands.

"Now, now, Amu. You wouldn't happen to be tempting me, would you?"

He teased as he laid butterfly kisses on her collarbone and her neck, sending her shivers and tingles throughout her body. His lips were amazingly soft, touching the bare flesh of her neck. He suddenly came to an abrupt stop, remembering her medical condition.

_How could I have been so stupid to not have asked that in all this time. I'm such an idiot._

He pulled away from Amu, who seemed as if she was rather enjoying herself. He smiled and turned his gaze out the window. It was around nine in the evening and the moon could be seen in the dark sky. Amu felt the tense atmosphere and wanted to broach the topic, but Ikuto beat her to the punch.

"Amu?"

"Y-Yes, Ikuto?"

She stuttered, hoping he had not found out, for if he did, she was in for a beating.

_What are you thinking, Amu? You're making yourself seem very vulnerable! Stop it! Take charge like you always do! _

Her conscious was right, why was she so vulnerable?

"You have to tell me all about your anorexic problems. I don't care how long it will take or what it will take or whatever. I just want to help you get over it."

Ikuto had an expression filled with two hundred different emotions, and Amu could see them clearly as if it were on paper. He was angry, concerned, worried, and infuriated, but at the same time, he was gentle. Amu tried to avoid his gaze, but she found that her eyes always drew her back to his orbs. She stuttered for an answer.

"I just … didn't have an appetite to eat."

Ikuto scoffed, "Don't lie to me, I know you haven't been eating correctly in the past year, Amu. Now, if it were a day, then it's no problem. But a year, Amu! That's nearly twelve months. You could have a serious disorder, actually you already do! I don't want you to get any more sick than you already are. You must stop and start eating, again. If there's anything I can do to help you, I will do it at any cost, if it'll help you, I'm happy, Amu. At least … At least tell me why you're not eating."

Amu looked at him, her expression filled with shock and … something else, what was it? She couldn't take it anymore, the concern in his eyes; she fell, correction, she had fallen for the guy. She leaned into Ikuto's chest, wanting to just curl up and hide away from the world. He embraced her and waited patiently for an answer.

"After you left for Seiyo University, I was in utter depression. Why? I don't know, I still don't know, or maybe I do, but I don't want to admit it. Point is, I was distracted by the thoughts of you leaving, and I couldn't eat. I just … I just didn't want to eat anymore. The pain from not eating filled the pain that you had left behind. And I had become more into suffering myself than suffering from something you did. The feelings I had when you left were indescribable. I … I really, really missed you, Ikuto."

He listened intently to every word until her last. He lifted her chin towards him and he gently brushed his lips against hers for a second – it had become a signature motion in their weird "relationship". It gave them a feeling of need, wanting more from one another, but they had to wait.

"I missed you too, Amu. I didn't stop thinking about how you ran to the airport and screamed my name. Three times, you screamed and I looked back. I never stopped thinking about you, but I didn't think you cared that much until now. I had thought you moved on, but I guess I was wrong."

She felt his breath on her cheek as he nibbled at her ear, blowing into it.

"I promise, I'll stay with you for as long as I can, and in return, you'll come with me to that new buffet that opened not too far from here, and you'll eat up. After all, I don't want you as slender as this, it's just not … not … the way Amu rolls in life."

They both laughed at his statement.

"Is it like … a date?" Amu questioned.

He shrugged, acting dumb, "Now that you mention it, it does, doesn't it? Why not, it's a date."

Again, he teases, he has such a way with words. Not long after their laughter, their lips were sealed, tingling sensations bursting within their bodies. He ran the tip of his tongue gently against her bottom lip – she moaned softly and allowed entrance. Oddly, she tasted apple juice and a variety of fruits, she smiled through their kiss. Ikuto gripped her waist gently, and pulled away, leaning his forehead against her's. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling – smirking, in Ikuto's case.

The moonlight shined into the room, it's light casting on the floor. The stars danced in the sky above them, and along the way, a shooting star passed by, neither of them noticed, nor would they have made a wish; they both already had what they both wanted – each other.


	16. Bonus Chapter

"Hello, Hinamori Bed and Breakfast, may I be of assistance?"

Amu sat behind a large desk in the main lobby of the internationally known, Hinamori Bed and Breakfast. With a five star rating on practically everything, the hotel was a big success. Celebrities and people of wealth came from all around the world just to stay a night. Why, not too long ago, they had housed the famous model and model, Utau Hoshina, for a week. Just this morning, they had let out Kukai Souma, a legendary soccer player to led his team to the worldwide championships and won.

"Yes, a room with a nice view? Why, every room is fabulous. Ah, I see, yes, yes, I'll set it up right away. I hope to see you soon, Ms. Mashiro."

She wrote notes down into a notebook and organized a room to be set up for Ms. Mashiro and Mr. Sanjo. Amu sighed happily.

_This is indeed, the life. _

Feeling the need to stretch out, she walked to the vending machine just one the other side of the lobby to buy herself a treat. Slipping in a dollar, she decided to get a pack of fruit candy, a favorite of hers.

At a healthy age of twenty one, she had taken over the secretarial department of the hotel, while her parents took care of the management of the entire building. She had grown up to be quite well. Her long and slender legs were now covered mid-thigh way with a rather professional skirt. Her bust had grown just a tad, personally, she didn't want a huge bust to attract attention, she always had her unique way of grabbing the attention of people somehow. Her hair hadn't changed all that much, it was still pink with pinches of brown underneath. Now matter how one looked at her, she was a beauty, and a cute one at that.

Walking across the lobby, she saw a lazy body slouching on the bean bag chair. His legs were crossed, his left ankle resting upon his right knee. In his hands was the daily newspaper, and he was reading it quite peacefully, something he shouldn't be doing at the moment. His midnight blue locks hung on his face matching perfectly with his white button up shirt, black tie, and black slacks. For once in his life, this is probably the most dressed up he had been.

Knowing he probably didn't realize she was there, she came up to him slowly and took away the newspaper, folding it up neatly and placing it on the nearby couch. He smirked and stood up above her, standing a good three inches taller. His dark blue orbs staring into hers. He slung his arm over her shoulder, knowing the twenty-two year old, he'd come up with some awkward response to her actions.

"You know, I was reading something about people snatching away newspapers from other's reach. I wonder if that was you."

She couldn't help but laugh just a little.

"You know as well as I do that you have to tend to the guests, make sure they are being treated well, Ikuto."

Ikuto withdrew his arm and crossed them, "It's very boring, you know. Watching people watching me, especially the women, it's a pain. I'd much rather be sitting here watching you glancing at me."

He winked, this whole teasing game never stopped ever since they had met on that fated day in high school.

"You never change, do you? After all these years."

He laughed, "Years, Amu? It's only been about five years."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, twirling his hair in her fingers, and leaning into his body as he held onto her petite waist. She inhaled his scent, aftershave? Cologne? Whatever it was, it smelled pretty damn nice.

"Okay, so it's only been like five years, but you know what?"

Ikuto brought his head down to brush the tip of his nose against hers.

"What?"

"It's been the best five years of my life so far."

She smiled as their hands intertwined. He bought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers gently, gliding over the diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Of course it's been the best, I mean, you're married to me, aren't you?"

She laughed, "But of course, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

He smiled. His closed over the gap between them, gliding his tongue against her soft, luscious lips, begging of an entrance, which she gave into. Their tongues tangled in the jungle, marking it's territory in each other, tasting each other. After a moment, Amu pulled away, her face flushed.

"So, who were the women staring at _my_ husband?"

He chuckled as he slung his arm over her shoulders once more, guiding her through the lobby of the newly renamed, Tsukiyomi Bed and Breakfast.

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone who supported my fanfiction through the entire 15 chapters, plus this bonus chapter I decided to add at the last minute. I got over 70 reviews and I was simply compelled to write another fanfiction, featuring once again, Amu and Ikuto. I've already started the first chapter of Amuto: The Secret Truth of Gossip, and I hope it'll be as good as a success, if not even better, than Amuto: Lost Without You. Thanks again. And please, keep reading :D


End file.
